The Boys Are Back In Town
by RealityInABottle
Summary: And they've brought a lifetime of stories. Red/Green Originalshipping, Gold/Silver Preciousmetalshipping, with other oneshots of everyone else on the side. m/m and het
1. smile

**A/N:** Hi there! So uh, I guess this is basically a compilation of all my favorite two ships in Pokemon Special, Preciousmetalshipping, and Originalshipping(Gold/Silver and Red/Green if you didn't know). I'm going the Japanese way, where Green is the male. Haha. Yes. This is a slash, yaoi, m/m, whatever you call it, along with just normal cute fics of just happenings.

This'll span for awhile, I hope, and they're not all connected. I'll tell you if they are, I suppose. I might add other chapters, just because I love all the characters in Pokemon Special a lot.

Warnings: m/m some, maybe not.

This first one is placed somewhere between the R/S and FR/LG chapters.

Enjoy!

**------ - - - - - - **

Red should've known nothing came easy for him. Not when he fought the Masked Man, not when he defeated Giovanni, not even when he battled Green(And won, might he add.). No, everything just seemed a tribulation to him. He worked though, he persevered, he kept that unfaltering smile, and things seemed to have worked out for awhile. Well, until he noticed Green peering at him eerily.

"...Yes?" Green kept staring that pensive look, making even Pika a tad disturbed. Finally though, he spoke.

"How do you keep smiling?"

It threw Red off, of course. That wasn't something Green really ever commented on, and in fact, Red was sure Green never really NOTICED his smile. But yet, here they were. Red stood there awkwardly a few seconds, looking at the harsh contours of Green's searching face. Finally, he gave a shaky smile and shrugged.

"Dunno. It's what I do."

"What are you hiding?"

Now that was odd. Red had always been happy-go-lucky, always a cheerful sort of guy, but...did it really bother Green that much? He reached behind his head and rubbed his neck a few times before shrugging again.

"You tell me, Green buddy. Do you want me to frown around you?"

Typical Red, he'd always be joking at Green's most serious moments. Green stared for a bit longer before huffing and turning away. Red thought he heard Green mumble something and strained his ears.

"Pardon?"

"...I said, I should wipe that smile off your face. It's not natural." Red's hand instinctively moved towards Poli's pokeball.

"Yeah?"

"...Yeah." And before Red could comprehend, a pair of soft lips descended upon his, and he wasn't smiling anymore. In fact, and mind the joke here, but he wasn't even thinking. When Green had decided it was enough and had pulled back, Red had actually jumped back and touched his own lips lightly.

"W-what...was that for?!" His voice cracked in his shock.

"I told you I'd wipe that smile off."

But what Green didn't know was Red was secretly smiling in a place no one could see.


	2. rethink

**A/N:**This one is Gold/Silver. Yaay!

I suppose this is before FR/LG.

------ - - - - -

"...You're kidding me."

How infuriating how predictable, how...Gold. Silver crushed the letter in his hand, the messy writing and doodles that had been given care and detail messing up in a satisfying way. That guy, he always knew how to push Silver's buttons. Damn...

Gold could make Silver want to peer in a mirror to check his reflection, how to make him review his Pokemon if Gold said they lacked luster, he could even make Silver want to change his shoes if Gold said they looked a little boring. But this...? Outrageous.

"I kid you not, Silver darling," sang the black haired boy in front of him. Silver was tempted to sick Feraligatr on him, just to see the shorter boy run for his life, but some small conscious he had gained over the years told him not to.

"No one goes around writing their confessions out with doodles," Silver sneered, opening the paper again and scanning it. However, Gold didn't falter, but grinned in fact.

"No one crushes a love letter out of anger either."

"What if I don't want you?"

"Then screw me, yeah? Or isn't that what you're trying to avoid?" Even the red-haired teen could see some sort of fear enter those golden eyes that set his soul on some passionate flame. He could see maybe even a hint of regret, but thought nothing of it.

He could make Silver rethink his morals, rethink his goals...and now, he made him rethink his own sexuality. Silver's eyes scanned over one of the lines on the blue stationary.

_I could be better than any wife that pretty lady Blue could make._

And Silver knew he had succumbed when he had tucked the paper in his back pocket and licked his lips.

"Alright."

That guy...he always won, no matter what. If he was backed into a corner, if he was on top of his game, if he was gambling, or if he was screwing up Silver's emotions, he always came out the victor. And Silver had to admit, he kind of liked it.

------- - - -

Please review!


	3. snow

**A/N:** School got canceled today, so my topic today is snow. Yaaay!

I don't know if I can get these out every day, I'm terrible with schedules and timeliness and bla bla, but I do like to write when I can and when I'm inspired. Hee hee. Enjoy!

------ - - - -

It was cold, it was crunchy, it was wet, and it was snow. Snow. The forsaken element that Green had always strayed away from, even as a kid, preferring to practice or work in hard rocky areas. It'd soften the ground when it was done, make his shoes uncomfortable, force him to wrap up like a round idiot...And apparently, it made Red the giddiest thing on the earth. Green watched Red roll a round snowball in the snow with Pika and Poli, the air visibly puffing out of his mouth as he tried to explain a snowman.

Fiddling with his earmuffs, Green just sat on a large boulder and let the wind carry his scarf, feeling particularly annoyed with the weather. A snowflake would fall on his nose occasionally, causing him to wiggle his nose and hope Red hadn't caught it. Bait for future teasing was the last thing he wanted to give Red. Or worse. Blue.

"Oooh, cool!"

Venasaur's vine whips had started shaping the original snowman into a much more life-like version of Red, albeit blocky and skinnier. Pika's tail would make cuts here and there and Poli used his hands to smooth everything else out. It was fascinating really. Green was so caught up with watching them work in tandem, he hadn't noticed when Red had left. Instead, he was taking note of how Red's body, in comparison to the snowman, was smoother there or bulged there, how his hair spiked a certain way, how the grin on he snowman was lopsided.

He didn't even notice the snowflake that had fallen on the tip of his nose.

But he did feel arms wrap around his neck and a body press against his back.

"I know you hate the snow, but come play with me." The warm air puffed against his cheek and Green blushed slightly. It turned worse when he felt a gloved hand wipe his nose and felt Red snuggle closer.

"...If you want."

Well, maybe just this once, he'd enjoy the snow.

----- - - - - -

Review pleaseee!


	4. plans

**A/N**: This is something I'm gunna place during the tournament in Emerald, because...well, I figure they stayed in rooms that night. I was inspired after seeing a chocolate cake my mommy made. Gosh I love cake.

------ - - - - -

To say Silver was emotionless was a little extreme.

In fact, it was downright untrue, to Gold. The boy had plenty of emotions and displayed them all in a way that inspired Gold to draw them out. When he was upset, he'd scrunch up his face as if in denial. If he was extremely happy, his eyes would light up and smile, if only slightly. When he found something amusing, a throaty chuckle would allow itself to come out, but that's where it always ended; boy did it frustrate Gold. The amount of time he hand spent trying to catch Silver's expression...it was almost as difficult as catching all the Pokemon in the world.

But this time, he was sure to win. He'd catch Silver blown out laughing.

The way he had planned it, Yellow would come into Silver's room, obviously with Gold in it, and would be carrying a cake. Then Red would walk in just the moment the cake would fall back, hitting him in the face. It was genius, right? Then Gold would whip out his camera, snap a picture, and add that to his list of "succesions" that he kept in his back pocket. Which, to be noted, did NOT have a lot of Silver on it. At least, he thought so.

Looking at his PokeGear, then back at Red and Gold, who were poised for action, Gold walked in noisily.

"Silver my dearrr!"

Silver looked up sleepily, taking a nap before the "Champions Dinner" as Scott had put it. The red-headed boy was rubbing sleep out of his eyes and Gold swallowed deeply to not pounce on the sight. Clearing his throat, he jumped onto the bed and started a conversation about...well, nothing particularly important.

"I've brought a cake!"

Perfect! Gold and Silver looked up at Yellow, who was delicately balancing a cake a little above her head. Gold took this time to snatch a look at Silver, who was looking confused albeit still sleepy. Perfect, now to wait for R--

"Yo!"

It was just a few seconds too early, before Yellow could get to her designated spot, as they had planned. Gold lunged forward to try and catch the cake as Yellow started to fall forward while Red and Silver watched in amazement. It was like being in slow-motion.

Too bad it ended with the cake on top of Gold's head. Momentarily blinded, he quickly swiped at frosting, hearing Red pull Yellow out of the room quickly. His cheeks were burning, a deadly thought of killing Red flashed through his mind, embarrassment was stabbing at his gut, he wanted to--

"Chocolate is my favorite."

Gold opened his eyes to see a drowsy Silver crawling towards him, closer and closer, and his heart froze. Then he felt Silver's tongue swipe across his cheek before the boy mumbled something about "not too sweet" before crossing his arms on Gold's thigh and snuggling his head within them.

Gold decided then and there to keep a slice of chocolate cake on him.

-------- - - - -

D'aww. Review, 'kaaay?


	5. truth

**A/N:** I thought of this one while lying in bed. I wanted to include someone else for a change, so here's Blue!

------ - - - - -

Coming out to Blue was something Red and Green had held off as long as possible. It was bound to happen though, and the day it did, Green was standing there aloof and Red was looking very nervous. While coming out to someone like Yellow or Dr Ookido, there had been a slight awkwardness, but a general acceptance, they had no idea how Blue would take it or if she would use it for a scheme or not.

"...So...Blue..." The girl was standing there looking as innocent as could be, yet, Red and Green knew that was far from the truth. Red and Green had been wandering around Pallet Town when they had ran into Blue in a dirt road intersection.

"....We're dating." Green's blunt statement set off a few reactions: local townspeople actually slowed their step, Red had jumped and looked up at Green, and Blue...well...Her reaction went through a number of emotions.

"...You mean you two..." A face of surprise.

Red swallowed and nodded.

"...Are...?" She waved a finger between them. There was a suspicious look now.

Green nodded in confirmation.

"...Inconsiderate jerks!" Now she looked plain angry and had even stomped her foot into the dirt road. This caught even Green by surprise while Red had to blink a few times and make sure his brain was actually on for once. This was beyond their expectation. They had in fact, figured she would've been sly and already knowing or something along those lines.

"I mean, how many others know? I'm your third best friend and..."

"Blue."

"ALWAYS stretching my neck out for you..."

"Blue."

"...And you know how many times Blasty has saved your asses...?"

"Blue."

"...the festival for goodness sakes..."

"Blue!" Red's nervous yell threw Blue out of her rant.

"L-look, if us...not telling you was offensive, we're really sorry." Green snorted while Red swatted him on the arm. Blue shook her head and huffed.

"Oh, not telling me is fine, I knew from the start you two would be gay for each other." Both boys looked at each other incredulously, and not because they expected her to know, but of how blunt she had outright said it.

"It's the fact that you two are doing it and not giving me pictures!" she wailed, "do you know how much those would sell for?!"

Green knew he was going to have to keep the windows and door locked at all time while Red figured he was going to have to get a Houndour to guard the house.

-------- - - - - -

Hehe, good ole Blue. Review pleeeease!


	6. snuggle

**A/N:** I think today's prompt is "snuggling" because the boys just need to snuggle more. Whoa, this ended up being my smallest chapter yet.

----- - - - - -

I never liked being touched all that much, to be blunt.

In fact, I only let three choice people make any contact with me at all: Blue, Green, and Gold, and that was sparingly. Gold didn't get the memo though, although I shouldn't have been surprised. It was Gold, he never did anything the way I wanted it to go.

The first day he had moved into my apartment in Ecruteak(The nearby forest reminded me of Viridian Forest.), the first thing he did was pounce on me and that led to a moment of struggling until...well...

"Silver...? You're heavy."

Besides being not touchy feely, I think the most affection I had given Gold was a kiss on the cheek that had left me slightly snappy, looking back in retrospect. He had grown accustomed to it though and I had ended up with an overly affectionate Gold. That day though, when he moved in, I remember every detail below me: both hands pining Gold's wrists, my draping across either of my face, the inches our face was apart, and the growing discomfort between our lower bodies.

That was the night I had taken Gold. I think you can get what I mean there. The morning after?

I woke up to a bare naked Gold curled up into my chest and his black hair messed up. It was...cute, to be honest, but you'd never catch me admitting it. I did sigh however and gently placed my hands on his back and curled up around him. I think this might've been my first time "snuggling"(Red had once given me details about it later, when he had forcibly dragged this info from me.), but to say I didn't like it...well, that was a lie.

To this day, that bastard won't let me live it down. And neither will Blue.


	7. comfort

**A/N:** Soooo, today, I'm going to do a Red and Green. I should note, I'm going to get all m wisdom teeth taken out in the morning(I'm very nervous 'cos I'm terrified of pain!), so chapters probably won't be on a daily basis. Tomorrow for sure, I'll be too knocked out and unable to move, since I often make faces when I write. Haha. Sooo, todaaay, I'm going to do a double update! The second one is a Yellow/Blue fic, inspired by one of my lovely reviewers. -winkwink-

Today's prompt is sort of based on my nervousness.

------- - - - -

Red wasn't the tough guy, not usually, he left that to Green. Being told he needed surgery done on his appendix, that was terrifying. He had came in this morning, as per suggested by Yellow, saying a pain in his side had been bothering him the past day and x-rays had shown his appendix were ready to be taken out. Thus, this led Red to a papery hospital gown and an uncomfy upright bed and was allowed a few visitors before he went under the knife.

"I'm nervous."

Green looked up from the book he was reading, seeing a jittery Red rub his knuckles. The 9th League Champion was scared of a few knives and pokes...well...that was okay, he supposed. Green wasn't all that fond of his Red being cut and poked at anyways.

"You'll be fine."

Red gave him a shaky smile and hissed as a sudden pang in his side made him cringe. He could practically feel the worry from his pokemon and friends all the way in Pallet Town, he knew they were hoping for him. Before he had left that morning, he had told everyone he hoped it was nothing more than just food poisoning, but when he had phoned and said he was getting surgery, Professor Ookido had brought all his pokemon out to wish him luck, which of course brought tears to his eyes. He had pleaded with all his friends to please just stay where they were, not to come all the way out here, but of course, Green didn't listen.

"...B-but, there's always a chance of--"

"Shut up."

Green stood up and pressed a kiss atop that black dumb head that he owned. Red, looking particularly chastised, blushed and grabbed Green's hand, which he noticed was sweaty too. So even Green worried, and that was slightly reassuring. The lady doctor came in, looking kind and polite.

"Red, we're ready for you."

Giving Red another kiss on the forehead and a squeeze to his hand, his smile was both encouraging and strong. And Red was glad that Green was a stubborn butt head.

------- - - - -

Please review!


	8. go with me

**A/N:** Part twooo! The Polyamourous Theory is the one who inspired me to take a whack at this. This has some relation with chapter 5. Enjoy!

---- - - - -

It was an awkward setting, to say the least.

Both were tentatively drinking their tea, looking up at the slightest noise. It was a calm breeze that brushed through the forest and Blue looked around to see the leaves shuffle lightly. Both girls were sitting outside on a picnic blanket, holding a cup of tea and nervously looking away from each other. Ever since Red and Green had hooked up, Yellow and Blue had been pushed together by a number of their friends because of...well, because if four boys were going to be gay, why not the girls too? What ridiculous thinking, Blue had half a mind to smack that Gold and Red upside the head. Although, Green's sick pleasure in it also probably earned him a smack.

"...What's eating you, Yellow?" she asked with a pout, setting her cup down and leaning forward. Yellow blushed and shrugged. Blue sighed loudly.

"...Weeeelll, I just came from the boy's you know, and they were telling me they had tickets for this show in Goldenrod City, right? I want you to come with me, there's only one extra ticket after all."

Yellow looked at the smooth talking Blue with such a surprised face, Blue wondered if she could manage to take a picture. It was adorable, if not visually pleasing. Her mouth was settled in a silent oh and her eyes were widened so that the yellow color was shining brightly.

"I-I wouldn't have anything to wear..."

"That's okay, we'll use that an excuse to go shopping!"

Yellow bit her lip in quiet musing. Blue was so adamant about her going...about going places with her, in fact. How...how nice to think about though. If she really wanted Yellow to come...

"...Alrighty I guess, I think I will!" And she let out a soft giggle. Blue snapped.

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on the side of Yellow plump cheek.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

And the face she left Yellow with was cuter than the last.

------

D'aww. Hee hee, reviewww!


	9. mend

**A/N:** Wowee! So glad to get back to writing. I'm on the mend today and I feel waaay better than yesterday. Gosh, that anesthesia and me just did NOT get along. Icky. But today, I'm inspired by today's prompt called 'mend'. Hee hee.

If you guys have any prompt ideas or a certain thing you might wanna see, I'll be glad to take some sort of request.

------- - - - - -

"How do you feel?"

A bowl was gently placed on his bedside table and he could hear a light sigh coming from the red headed boy. Gold's ever growing guilt grew as he reached for the bowl himself only to have his hands swatted away. Their eyes met and Gold immediately lost before reaching forward to take a sip on the already blown soup. It was warm and made his insides feel lit up.

"...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He shrunk a little bit more into his bed, the number of pillows making him look smaller and paler than he already was. A nasty flu had been going around and Gold was usually the first to catch anything. Day in and day out he had people come in, his mother sending them his way. But alas, his mother had to run a few errands and had asked Silver to watch the sick boy, telling his mom that 'it'd be no problem'. Pshaw, he could tell Silver was worn with worry.

"For being sick."

"Idiot, everyone gets sick."

Sipping on another spoonful of soup, he pouted and shook his head.

"But look at you! Running around, wearing aprons, feeding me soup. You're not supposed to be my maid, just my company..."

"...I like being able to do something for someone."

Gold looked up from his lap in surprise. His mouth hung open slightly and he tilted his head. Silver rolled his eyes and set the bowl of soup to the side again.

"...When I was a kid, Blue wasn't always around to watch me and I never had a father or mother...or any parental unit. I took care of myself and my Pokemon and that was it. Blue never accepted my help, I became socially destroyed, so it's...nice to be able to take of something for someone else."

His eyes were honest and pure and Gold couldn't help but smile and grab the other's boy hand, who's eyebrows shot into his hair.

"You're a real sap, y'know that?"

There was a light chuckle.

"...Shut up and eat your soup."

That day, Gold learned what force fed REALLY meant.

------- - - - -

A/N: Whenever it comes to this Gold/Silver ones, I can't help but put a little light heartedness at the end of each chapter. I can see them romantic but Gold and Silver would just be too funny to watch just as much as cute. Hee hee. Anyways, please review!


	10. a break from work

**A/N:** Hello theree! Another nice day to write another cute chapter.

------ - - - - -

Red knew Green was working hard lately.

It was obvious. The bags under his eyes, the frequent sighs, the lack of conversation, even his Pokemon came home a little worn out. Ever since Green had started going over to his grandpa's lab to bring in a little income, Red knew that Green needed a break. He spent many days mulling over it, calling numerous friends for ideas until Blue had sparked his interest with one sentence.

"Give him a night."

Red blinked in confusion a couple of times before pressing the phone closer.

"What?" He could hear a girlish giggle.

"A night. Y'know, romantic things, seduce him, chocolates, rose petals, stuff like that. Men coming home from work LOVE that kind of stuff, y'know."

And this led to Red's latest scheme: Passion Red. Sounded like some cheesy video game title, but hey, it'd have to do, right? From the moment Green left, Red had started his own work. He called up numerous people, Yellow bringing buy a bunch of roses from a local flower shop in Viridan City, calling up Crystal for a few recipe ideas; he even phoned in Ruby to help him with an outfit design. All in all, the result had came out just as Red had planned it.

From the door of their apartment to their bedroom, Red had laid out a line of rose petals, scented the room with them by placing them all over and even lit a few candles. A huge roast was resting on the dining room table and a letter had been placed next to the plates, Red attempting to fix his handwriting some for this occasion.

Absolutely perfect.

He was standing in the mirror, messing with his shirt to make it seem half on and half off in what Ruby was sure was "sexy" and he even let his pants sag some. Then the door opened.

"Red...?"

Scrambling on top of the bed, Red could hear the sounds of Green moving around in their small living room and hear the sound of things being moved. Hearing Green's comment about the roast made his stomach flutter, he'd certainly have to thank Chris later. His heart rate really jumped when he heard the door open slowly in that cheesy creaking way and the look Green had on his face...

"...You have **three** seconds to explain before I molest you." It was said in a serious tone but Red knew the other boy was mere moments away from drooling.

Blushing and placing his hand on his cheek(He could hear Green groan.), he gave a theatrical sigh.

"You've been working so hard lately...I was so worried and I thought maybe you could go fo--"

Red couldn't even finish his sentence before he felt the weight of a lusty Green on his stomach.

---

They were both lazily laying in bed, Green propping himself up on one elbow and the other hand stroking the Red's shoulder lovingly.

"What was the real reason?"

Looking up at Green lovingly, Red smiled.

"...I just thought you could have used a break from all that work." Green smiled and bent down to press a kiss against Red's collarbone.

"Blue gave you the idea, huh?"

"...N-no, I thought of this myself!"

----- - - - -

**A/N:** Oh Blue, you devious mastermind. I bet she's in the curtains taking pictures. Hee hee. Anyways, please review!


	11. fight

**A/N**: Aww, all you reviewers are SO wonderful, I really really thank you for the nice things you sayyy. Hee hee.

---- - - - - -

When they fought, there was probably more noise than there needed to be.

Silver would start off sarcastic, move into hurtful words, and then just start shouting. He'd find every thing he hated about Gold and use that against him, particularly if it had a hand at whatever it was they were fighting about. He used words like knives.

Gold was the opposite. He'd yell first, his temper always so small like a speck of dust, then try to breathe slowly, albeit heavily, and mutter the same phrase, "Oh my god..." over and over again. Then he'd finally just break down in tears and slam his fists on the ground, something Silver found theatrical and overdramatic. He was obvious about his anger and desperation.

Things were always being thrown. Silver snapped whatever would be in his hands at the wrong time. Gold would slam doors. They'd hit things, sometimes simultaneously. Their pokemon would shake in restlessness in their balls. But there was never a thought of violence.

Silence.

Then the horrible silence would come. Gold would sit on one end of the couch, sniffling, Silver would be at the counter in the kitchen, pressing his hands into his scalp, trying to soothe his nerves, and neither would realize they were in the same room still. Even in their desperation to remember what each one loved about each other, they unknowingly could not leave the same room.

After both would have their breath back calmly, Silver would start to say something, only to trail off and bite his lip in uncertainty. He always tried to say something he'd think was best for Gold, maybe the possibility of them "taking a break". That's when Gold would then blurt out something sappy and sweet and Silver would look up in surprise and then they'd stare at each other.

Gold would wave over Silver who'd be difficult until a particularly loud and pitiful whimper would escape and Silver wouldn't be able to take it anymore. He'd wrap his arms around the smaller boy's frame and Gold would sob into his shoulder and they'd sit there for awhile.

The happy silence.

After an awkward set of apologies and embarrassing laughs(Mostly on Gold's side.), both would look around at the mess and look at each other before questioning, or at least Gold would question, what they were even fighting about. And Silver would seal it with a sweet kiss and they knew they were perfect for each other, with an unspoken love.

----- - - - -

**A/N:** No couple is perfect, I'm 'fraid to say, but I'm not too well-versed in something like a fight. I'm just going off of what I figure these two would do. Either way, they're too sweet to be away from each otherrrrr!

Hee hee. Please review!


	12. understand

**A/N:** Hmm! So, as per requested from Ernoma, she wanted a Seme! Red and an Uke! Green. Here goes!

As a side note, my birthday is in two days. :D !!!

----- - - - - - -

He comes home from work and he feels all of his emotions destroyed. Another pokemon on his grandfather's ranch has died, the same as before, and Green knows his heart can't take these tragedies anymore. The disappointment, the helplessness, the feeling like he has no power over this.

He drops his bag loudly and sighs, placing an arm over his eyes and then those arms wrap around him. The arms Green has always turned to, Red's embrace. It's warm and doesn't question and Green is so grateful, he loses it. The tears start streaming down his cheeks and his cries grow louder. And Red is there. Rocking him gently, pressing kisses against his temple, silently giving him the reassurance he desperately needs.

When he catches his breath, he peers at Red's face, the warm smile comforting and beautiful, and he suddenly can't believe he has this person. His messy black hair, his lopsided hat that he wears(Infuriatingly adorably though.) inside even. There are no words spoken but one squeeze from Green and Red knows what to do. He sweeps up Green bridal style, who responds by placing his face in the crook of Red's neck, and they end up in their shared bedroom. The atmosphere has changed from the usual "comfy house" feeling; it now feels like there's something that Green needs, something that makes him blush up and down his neck. A throaty chuckle and a toss of his jacket and Green knows Red understands.

Red always understands. Red is always there.

----- - - - -

Review pleaseee!


	13. incident

**A/N:** Waaah! These are the SWEETEST reviews EVERRRR. You guys really make me smile and my recovery process was tenfold better 'cos of this. Hee hee.

Guess what tomorrow is? YES SIR! My birthdayyy. So tomorrow's prompt, I bet you can guess what it is.

Today's prompt is actually also suggested by Ernoma, who wanted a seme!Gold and an uke!Silver. It's hard, but I'll prevail!

------ - - - - -

Silver's lack of sleep came from a lack of Gold, as odd as that sounded. His...well, "partner" as he would shyly say sometimes to Blue, had been out with Red for the weekend from a certain...misfortune that had occurred just recently. And it wasn't Silver's fault! No sir, he'd never admit that, but he did feel at least guilty enough to worry about the black-haired boy enough. Or a lot. Maybe obsessively? Nah.

_Look out! Silver! Run!  
_

Again, he woke up, clutching his pillow tightly to his chest, Gold's frightened voice haunting him again. Sweat rolled down his cheek and his breathe came in short little puffs. Again, he saw that crazed Tyranitar, again he saw Gold jump in the way and push him aside, and again, he felt the fear claw at his chest and it made him want to punch something. Instead, he squeezed the pillow tighter.

_...Heh, I told you I'd be alright._

He remembered seeing Gold, banged up and a little bloody, but still grinning. The image played like a movie in his head.

_Silver leant over Gold, his shoulders shaking violently. Fat tears rolled down his cheek as he silently sobbed over his unconcious lover. He was too scared to touch him, too scared to help him, he didn't want to cause anymore pain. Then Green came and something that was supposed to be a reassuring hand rested on his shoulder, but he shook it off. He was helpless, he was scared._

The door opened and closed with a loud shut and Silver actually jumped. And then there was Gold, in the doorway, breathless and smiling as he always. He noticed Silver's tears on his face and immediately hurried to the bed to scoop up his adorable lover. Multiple kisses were pressed along Silver's forehead and breathy reassurances and Silver couldn't help but hold onto Gold with a childlike grasp.

The fear melted away and Gold knew Silver would be alright when Silver turned red and peered up at him silently.

Then Silver knew he'd be okay when he saw that forever infuriating grin and pressed a kiss to end it.

----- - - - - -

**A/N:** I'll let you picture what the "incident" was. Hee hee! Review pleaseeee! They can be my birthday gifts. :D


	14. a birthday with the family

**A/N:** Gosh! FFNet was freaking out and now I have to redo this chapter, but anywhos. Thank you for you the birthday wishes! I ended up staying at my friend's house for my birthday, but the update is sure to make you all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

----- - - - - -

"--Happy birthday, Ree-eedd! Happy birthday to youuu!" The chorus of ending notes, laughs, cheers, and claps resounded loudly in the spacious living room. Streams were falling gently, a banner brightly hung over the fireplace, and it was all done to honor the one person that everyone could refer to as "leader". Red leaned forward to blow out the candles and the applause that followed made him blush and mutter a thanks. As everyone went off to do some sort of activity, Red's eye's softened and they fell on individual people. Their antics, their behavior, it made him really feel at home.

Gold and Emerald were arguing over the first slice of cake, both trying to push each other away while Silver sighed and held onto the collar of Gold's messy shirt. Blue had almost a motherly look in her eye as she giggled and generally instigated their battle for the first slice. Green was pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering something Red was sure was along the lines of "pesky woman" with Yellow giggling and tugging on Blue's sleeve, while Chris was cutting the cake and hitting both arguing boys on the head with it. Sappire was up near the line too, ending up recieving the first slice while Ruby was eyeing the cake and placing a hand on his stomach. Professor Ookido was laughing loudly to a joke from Birch and Elm, asked per favor of Ookido, Gold, and Ruby. His parents were chatting to the side with Blue's parents, reminiscing and catching up while numerous gym leaders were generally hanging in one group. It was almost funny to see Lt. Surge standing awkwardly with Sabrina and Koga, being spoken to by Erika and Misty, who he noticed was sparing glances at Red every few minutes. Outside, he could hear Pika and Chuchu playing with their Pichu, along with other Pokemon playing along.

Amongst the noise, among the scene, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and he looked up to see Green pressing a kiss on the side of his head head. Red smiled and felt tears prick the side of his eyes, which Green only asked with the a raise of his brow. Red shook his head and reached up to pull Green down and planted a sweet kiss against his lover's.

The sounds of whoops and wolf whistles made him blush and when he looked at the crowd, he grinned and stood to join in getting cake. This was where he was supposed to be, with these people. With this family. And he wouldn't change that for anything.


	15. sing

**A/N:** So I was singing on the way home from walking to the store, and now I have some inspiration.

---- - - - - - -

Comparatively, Yellow and Blue were known as the best singers amongst the Pokedex holders. Red was always a little off key, Green could sing well enough, Ruby couldn't be taken seriously, Chris was too shy, Emerald would just deadpan, and Sapphire would head bang with her songs. All in all, it came to a big surprise when Gold came one day from work and heard the shower on with more noise than usual. The radio was playing and Gold knew a singer was playing on the station but the closer he got to their room, Gold could hear Silver instead just as loud. He didn't have a very deep voice, albeit deeper than Gold's, and it was hardly spoken loud enough to crack or get a real emotion from it, but Gold had grown accustomed to it. The acoustic guitar started off simple enough and soft.

"_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes, started making his way past two, in the morning, he hasn't been sober for days." _It was a pleasant sound, soft and quite on key. Gold found his heart fluttering as he set his bags down and settled on the bed.

"_Leaning now, into the breeze, remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees; they had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs. Now this place seems familiar him, he pulled on his hand with a devilish grin, he led him up stairs, he led him upstairs, left him dying to get in._"

"_Forgive me I'm trying to find, my calling, I'm calling at night. I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this boy? He's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy it seems, I'm gunna ask him to marry me_." Gold was pretty sure this song was about a girl, but his cheeks turned slightly pink as he heard the alteration. As Silver repeated the chorus a second time, his heart started to flutter harder.

"_Funny how it rained all day, didn't think much of it then, but it's starting to all make sense, oh I can. See now. All of these clouds, are, following me in my desperate endeavor, to find my whoever, where ever he may be!_" As it moved into the female section, Gold could hear a tapping on the wall, which must've been Silver keeping beat. He clutched the blankets tightly as his voice came out sad and short.

"_I guess I'll go home now, I guess I'll go home now, I guess I'll go home now, I guess I'll go home._" Gold could hear shuffling and while a part of his head told him to get out to save Silver some sort of embarrassment, he couldn't move. His knees had turned to jelly and a serene look came over him. The door swung open and Silver froze on the spot as he saw Gold sitting there, looking blissful and maybe a little amused.

"W-what?" He held the towel around his waist tighter as a dread began to crawl up his neck; no one had heard him sing before, not even Blue, and yet... A pair of arms threw themselves around his chest and he could hear a light, maybe dramatic, sobbing.

"S-sing for me more often, okay?!" Gold pushed onto his toes to press a sweet kiss against Silver, who responded with a just as sweet response.

"...Only for you."

------ - - - - -

**A/N:** I really love this song. It's Remembering Sunday by All Time Low, although I changed the female part to "he" to mention Gold and then I skipped forward on some parts. It's a sad song but it's really calm and acoustic-y and I LOVE it. It kind of seems like the song Silver would enjoy singing because it's really a fun song to sing.


	16. me too?

**A/N:** Alrighty, so. I'm the baseball manager at my school, so chapters will probably be an "every other day" occurence. If I can fit in one every day, that'd be great. But regardless, The Polyamorous Theory inspired this one, which is related to "a break from work". Hee hee. It's a Blue/Yellow.

------ - - - -

Yellow was nervously fiddling with the end of her skirt. Usually, she'd feel a lot more comfier in pants than in a skirt, but after overhearing Blue lately...Her mind thought back, a slight blush crawling up her cheeks.

"_Men coming home from work LOVE that kind of stuff, y'know._"

After hearing that sort of conversation, and noticing Blue's increasingly tired expression, she too had to try it out. And thus, after hearing about Red's from Blue, she had called up Red nervously and had gotten the details. Luckily, he had only chuckled, not laugh, but she was sure there was a second chuckle that was Green. Now here she was, laying on the bed with rose petals around her, a small skirt and pink tank top and a pair of white gloves she had borrowed from Sapphire, who was glad to get them off.

She heard the door open and shut and gulped nervously, messing with her bangs. She had let her hair down, something Blue was very fond of. Shuffling, noises, and then Blue's bedroom door opened, and Yellow knew she was successful when she saw Blue take a step back and her jaw drop. The grin that had followed was just more confirmation.

"...Red?"

"U-uh huh."

And the slow way Blue dropped her back, threw off her hat, and crawled onto the bed, Yellow couldn't help but give a small smile. She gently grasped Blue's forearms and smiled.

"It's not...weird?" she asked shakily. Blue simply grinned further and began nuzzling the side of Yellow's neck.

"Remind me to give Red and Green MORE ideas."

---- - - - - -

**A/N:** They are just tooo cute. Now now, please reviewww?


	17. tradition and football

**A/N:** Superbowwwl! I watched it today, so I feel a little football-y. Hee hee. And guys, your reviews have been so sweet! I really appreciate them. I can't believe I'm only fourteen away from fifty, while not a big deal to others, is special to meee. Maybe I'll think of something special for the fiftieth. Maybe a special whole oneshot story dedicate to them? I dunno, give me ideassss.

----- - - - - -

Football with the guys was something different for all of them. Gold would get excited and Red would whoop, but generally they'd be on opposite sides. Green would cheer for his one and only team and Silver didn't give a damn. Regardless, every year for the big football game, Gold and Silver would come over and Green would have all the snacks set out neatly while Red would be on the couch cheering loudly. This tradition went on for two years, and for the third...well, it got interesting. At least, moreso than their past times, and that was saying a lot about them together.

Gold and Red were arguing over teams, an occasional swear or cheer coming from them. Silver was idly sipping on some unknown drink and Green was reading because his team wasn't playing then. Finally, an injury was made on Gold's team and he swore so loudly, Red pinched him on the ear and laughed. It was right before halftime though, so they all stood and decided it was time to pile on food during the show, which no one but the girls would watch if one of them was over, besides Sapphire. She was right along boys cheering, but that was to be expected.

"...So, Silv' and me been thinkin'."

"Eloquent, Gold."

"Shut up Green. Anyways, what do you guys think of us getting a room in this building? These football get togethers would be waaay easier man."

A silence followed as Green and Red shared a look.

"When you say, 'getting a room'..." Red trailed off while Green finished.

"...Do you mean right next door?"

Gold nodded while Silver pressed his palm to his face in embarrassment. When Gold usually said "Me and Silv", he meant, "Gold did all the talking and Silver just agreed so he could watch Pokemon battles."

"How often do you do it?" Green's bluntness made Silver blush even further while Gold indignantly jumped back and blushed as well.

"N-none of your business!" snapped Silver. Red grinned and tugged on Green's arms.

"Meaning a lot. Ah ah, you guys would keep us all night with, 'Ooooh, Silverrrr!'," teased Red. Silver broke the chip in his hand and Gold buried his face in his hands. The game was starting to pick up again and Gold took that chance to run back in the room, dragging Silver with him. When Green and Red came back with food, Red sat next to Gold purposely and smirked.

"Great game huh?"

The smack that echoed made Silver snigger and Green whap him upside the head. Football was never thought the same by Gold, who kept associating sex with it.

------ - - - -

**A/N: **I had no idea where this was all going, but I found it funny. Their seniors are such butts. Please please review, I appreciate them! They really motivate meeee.


	18. picture

**A/N: **Hmm. I missed school today. Nothing serious, of course, I had an appointment with my oral surgeon, and I was all, "Hey mom, can I just stay home? I have a note." And she was all, "That's fine." Haha. So I thought I'd update today. Let's seeee. Today's prompt is sort of inspired by modeling, "camera", 'cos I'm watching America's Top Next Model. Hee hee, enjoyyy!

----- - - - - -

_Click!_

The autumn's dark colors called for a picture. 

_Click!_

Pika running and jumping into a pile of leaves called for a picture. 

_Click!_

Green walking towards him **definitely** called for a picture.

Pulling the item down with a grin, he felt a pressing of lips against his forehead and the camera was sneaked out of his hands. Holding it in one hand, Green pressed kisses all along the sides of Red's face, along his cheek bones, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, and the soft pink lips that were parted just a bit. Red voiced a little whimper as Green's hand wrapped around his lover's back and squeezed and patted along certain areas. A gentle kiss to his ear and another squeeze.

_Click!_

A flustered Red with his slightly parted lips and a bright red flush across his nose.

Called for a picture.

----- - - - -

**A/N:** I didn't know how long or short this would be, but I figured it'd be cute, hot, and funny all at once. Things I wish in a model. -gigglesnort- Please please review! We're getting close to fiftyyy!


	19. chocolate

**A/N:** I'm watching all this chocolate on the Food Network, and I'm dying for it now. Sooo, today's prompt is chocolateee!

----- - - - - - -

Silver knew Gold had a sweet tooth. Honestly, he did. But when it came around to buying it for him, he found it was harder than he looked. When had there been so many choices? With nuts? Almonds? White? Dark? It gave him a headache, honestly. But there he was, in the super market, peering over shelves of Valentine's Day chocolate, his face set in determination to go home with something sweet. His mind caved when he picked up four different kinds and ended up buying all of them. He could hear Gold's cheer in his head for such an irresponsible task, but Silver knew he could hardly say no to Gold. He was too cute. Unfortunately.

When he came home, he was surprised to see an eager Gold home from work. Raising a brow with question, Gold dragged Silver to the kitchen, pointing to a freshly taken out pan. Silver peered over and saw a huge chocolate heart with the word, "Love" on it, albeit a little messy, and he felt a little guilty for buying chocolate instead of doing something romantic.

"So?" Gold's eager puppy-face made Silver blush and he pushed the bag towards the black-haired boy. Pulling out an array of chocolates, Gold squealed exactly has he had in Silver's head and threw his arms around Silver's neck.

"I love you! And chocolate! But mostly you."

"It's not...handmade..." Silver muttered. Gold grinned and nuzzled Silver's neck.

"So? It's from you, so it's way better." His blunt and almost innocent statements always made Silver feel better. He needed a little bit of a crazy in his life anyways. A smirk then appeared on his face.

"Gold...I can think of a few ways we can use that chocolate."

The matching grin given in return made Silver appreciate chocolate that much more.

----- - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Dirty dirty boyyyss! They shouldn't have a libido like that. Haha. I love chocolate. Honestlyyy. Anyways, please please review, 'kaaay?


	20. cling

**A/N:** Wow, I really needed to catch on sleep this weekend. Anyways, I'm looking for prompts because I'm going to run out very very soon(Try after this one.)! So, if you have ANYTHING you wanna see, pleeeeease tell me! Today I'm going to do a Yellow and Blue one 'cos they're fun to write. Hee hee.

----- - - - -

Blue knew this was a good idea.

Green opted for romantic movies. Silver put on action movies. But Blue? Oh no, she was a genius. A horror movie. One that would make someone...oh say, like Yellow, flinch, squeal, and jump at every noise. It really worked out in Blue's favor. The monster on the screen made a vicious roaring noise and Yellow hid her face in Blue's neck, snuggled as close as she could. Blue wasn't even watching the movie, she was too busy relishing in her master plan. Gold and Silver were on the floor, Gold also clinging to Silver, albeit not as much as Yellow. And Red and Green? Green actually looked a little sick while Red hung onto Green and told some girl to run. Ruby and Sapphire were even there, with Ruby clinging to Sapphire, who was cheering on the monster. Valentines Day was just one of those days everyone chose to spend together, however oddly it may turn out.

The movie ended and everyone moved towards the kitchen, ready for Crystal and Emerald's cooking. Blue was also walking until she felt a tug on her hand. Yellow stood there, a little shaken up, but not as pale as before. Giving an inquisitive noise, Yellow blushed and threw her arms around Blue's waist.

"I-I'm terrified of movies like that! Will you sleep with me tonight?!" While she hadn't meant to yell it out in her anxiety, Blue knew there were heads turning her direction and giggled.

"Duh."

And then the noise in the kitchen resumed, knowing Blue was smarter than any girl should be. Silver and Green though had respect.

------ - - - -

**A/N:** That's pretty smart though. I'd be clinging like whoa, but then again, I'm not all that scared of those kind of movies. Ahaha. Anyways, please please reviewww?


	21. balloon

**A/N:** Aww, thank you for all your guy's ideas! I really needed them! So, this one is "balloons", because I was thinking today was such a nice day and I saw a girl with a balloon. Anyway, two away from fifty. D'aw.

------ - - - - -

Silver could only rapidly blink at the sight in front of him.

Gold stood there with at least fifteen balloons, a light breeze brushing them against each other. And Gold, he looked so serene, like a child given everything they ever wanted. The whole scene though, it made his own heartbeat flutter swiftly. Like a painting, Gold stood there with an innocent smile, big and characteristic, while the soft blue sky contrasted with a number of multi-colored balloons that were struggling to go upward. Silver almost felt like questioning Gold, but he knew this sort of behavior should have been expected. Gold would be Gold, always, like the balloons, free and innocent. Gold lost a hold of the balloons when he felt Silver wrap his arms around his middle and kiss him firmly on the lips.

Their hearts soared like the balloons, free and innocent.

------ - - - -

**A/N:** Uhm, the image I had in mind was one of Gold standing there with a slight breeze and lots of balloons in his hands with Silver looking surprised, and yet, not angry or anything. I had a dream about it. Hee hee. Anyways, please please review! I think for my fiftieth review special, I'll include pizza, because that sounds good right about now.


	22. pizza

**A/N:** Blaah! I've been so busy! With baseball, stress, school, my own personal problems, and bla de bla. But whatever, I'm glad to pull out this chapter. I feel bad that it's been longer than three days. D'awww. Don't be angryyy!

So, okay. This prompt is different: I got a really nice review, saying how diverse all my chapters were, and I was like: "That is just so sweet!", so I decided to use one prompt, but show each couple differently with that prompt, in one chapter. Nifty!

------ - - - -

**Pizza: The Greatest Food Ever**

"C'mon Green, it's not that bad!" Red's personal favorite kind of pizza was one with everything you could imagine on one slice. Everything but the kitchen sink, of course. Green's personal favorite was light cheese and light sauce. In terms of opposites, they were a plain definition. Red was currently pressing his slice towards Green while Green was protecting his slice from some of Red's overly-topped pizza toppings falling onto his. Finally, Red pulled out his secret weapon:

"I'll wear the dress tonight if you take a bite." That's all it took. Green thought onto the dress: the frilly straps, the ruffled bottom, the very short length of the dress...

"Wah! Green, you're eating it all!"

Needless to say, Green was quite hungry that night.

**Pizza: Pretty please?**

Yellow felt her dominance was limited because of her own personal shy feelings. Whenever Blue asked for her something, Yellow would immediately comply, and that was that. There wasn't any unhappy feelings or anything, but sometimes, she grew anxious. What if Blue didn't want such a submissive person? What if she got bored with her? Thoughts like that would pile up until Blue would come out of the(Mind the pun.) blue and wrap her arms around the pensive girl. Looking up at Blue, with such a tender and happy look on her face, Yellow figured she had to try once.

"Let's have pizza for dinner! ...Erm...please?"

Blue's mildly surprised look, a phone call, and thirty minutes later, and they sat across from each other, munching on a slice of pineapple pizza. When Blue had questioned Yellow's sudden craving for the food, Yellow simply blushed and leaned forward to press a sweet, yet saucy kiss against Blue's mouth, who could only smile in response.

**Pizza: C'mon man!**

Ruby was really picky about his pizza, and this drove Sapphire up a wall. If they were both craving for pizza, Ruby would have a taste for certain toppings arranged in a certain manner, and had to have something like, ninety million napkins surrounding his clothes. What a wuss! Sapphire said as much and when Ruby gave a pout in response, she knew it was just one of those things she could overlook.

Most of the time.

So when today's half and half pizza came, Sapphires arrayed messily and Ruby's neat and weirdly combined, she couldn't help but tilt her head and ask why the boy had chosen such a choice of fruits and meats. Ruby only grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm afraid if I choose sardines or something, I'll get it inbetween my teeth and you won't like me anymore."

After whopping the boy on the head, Sapphire had to tackle him into a hug and Ruby knew messy teeth or not, she'd be his jungle girl forever.

**Pizza: I can seduce with anything!**

It was cheap, it was practical, and it was pizza. Silver and Gold could usually agree on one kind of pizza: italian sausage. But along with their content way of living, there had to be something that ruined that complacency: aka, Gold. Gold had complained about never winning a bet and munched on his pizza with that noisy pout(Don't ask Silver how, it just could be.). So to give Gold something to bet about, Silver had made a bet that Gold couldn't seduce him with pizza or Gold would have to stop complaining for a week. The black-haired boy thought about this before nodding and they shook on it.

When the pizza came, their usual italian sausage pie, Gold had spent the morning wondering how he would do such a thing. And then, before he knew Silver would get home, he had rushed the pizza to his room and prepared in the messy way he knew how.

The note on the table told Silver everything he needed to know: to the bedroom.

He opened the door and saw...well, he saw something hot and delicious in two different connotations of both words. Somehow, Gold had managed one of Yellow's pink night gowns and had "accidently" led a trail of sauce from his neck down into the nighty and it ended on his upper thigh, the end just visible. A slice of crust actually was intertwined with the strap of the nighty and a piece of sausage was placed delicately behind and on his ear.

As soon as Gold felt Silver's hot tongue against his neck and hands kneading his hips, he knew he had won. And then he realized they wouldn't be able to eat their pizza tonight.

It was worth it though, when Silver's pocket started poking him in the leg.

------- - - - -

**A/N:** Huzzah! I like those, to be honest, that was a lot of fun! Hee hee. Please please review?


	23. music

**A/N**: Prompt? Music bruddah.

------- - - - -

He bobbed his head in time with the heavy bass, a techno beat filling his ears and thoughts. It was soothing, it was crazy. It was a guilty pleasure, sure, but it was techno, and he liked it, damn it. Green was always something of a technofreak, so imagine his joy when inside the blindingly bright club, some slow and lazy rave song came on.

"_I know this pretty rave girl..."_

Imagine his surprise when he was Red out there, moving his hips in time with the music.

_"Always think about her..."_

In attire that wasn't Red-like either. Form fitting skinny jeans...a studded belt, a sleevless suede top that teasingly showed his prominent hipbones...

"_And when she says hi to me..._"

It was like time was slowing down.

"_Butterflies go right through me._"

His normally solemn and composed exterior was cracked as his body moved with a will of it's own to the dance floor. Red uncharacteristically smirked and grabbed the collar of Green's shirt. The music seemed to overtake them, flowing around them, putting them together, ripping anything related to common sense. The rhythmic and lazy beat reverberated through Green as he clumsily held onto the swaying and seducing Red. He couldn't dance other than ballroom, how was he supposed to move to something like this?

_"And when I see her dancin'_  
_ Wanna take a chance in_  
_ Getting a little closer_  
_ And maybe get to know her."_

And Green knew he was in love when he gave up on logic and started to move with Red.

_------- - - - - -_

**A/N:** What do you call this? Sexy? Romantic? I 'unno, but the song is Pretty Rave Girl. I love that song. And I'm sick with the fluuuu._  
_


	24. oatmeal

**A/N: **These reviews make me warm and mushyyy. Plus, double updates should be more common.

------- - - - -

Oatmeal. There was a noticable groan as he grumpily moved away from the offensive spoonful of mush. Gold frowned and urged the spoon forward. Silver simply shook his head and scooted further away on the bed.

"I hate oatmeal--"

"With a passion, I know," finished Gold with a sigh. He visibly drooped and pouted at Silver, who suddenly perked in alarm. Gold never became defeated this easily; it usually took a few rounds of verbal abuse from Silver.

"...B-but, it's the only thing I really know how to make when s-someone's sick, and I can't help but worry and..." What Silver didn't see as Gold bowed his head was the wicked grin and twinkle in Gold's eye.

"I'll eat the damn oatmeal!"

Silver wasn't a softie, no sir. He was just a really good boyfriend.

------ - - -

**A/N:** I personally LOVE oatmeal, if it's strawberry. Or maple. Mmm. Cold oatmeal.


	25. victory

**A/N:** I should focus more on some of the Pokemon, so this one is traininggg!

------- - - - - -

Gold couldn't help but frown when he saw his Explotaro fall to Green's Scizor. He had the type advantage damn it! Damn it damn it damn it. But a part of him, something that had grown over the years, had to think: was this what Green felt every time he lost to Red? As he moved to the sideline with Explotaro, who was limping, he patted his old friend and huffed as he snuggled in the warm fur. Green was up against Red, who held a cheery smile. How odd, fighting your boyfriend.

It was explosive. Green let out his Charizard while Red sent out his Pikachu. To anyone, it would look like a no-brainer, but Gold knew better. He knew, when he saw Pika disappear, that the dexterity and strength of that mouse pokemon was beyond any normal expectations. Pika was so naturally fast, making Charizard confused as he tried to grasp his little yellow foe. Green had Charizard use rock smash to break up the ground and Pika lost footing, now becoming visible as he slowed down. Even Gold felt his Pichu buddy shake in it's ball, watching in awe. Red's smile didn't falter.

"Thunderbolt."

Because the mouse pokemong had to slow down, an offensive attack would surely distract Charizard long enough, right? Right, or so it seemed. Charizard took the attack full, his wings stretching out and the dragon roaring in pain as the volts jolted through his body. Green tried to urge Charizard to use flamethrower, but the mouse was quicker and took the advantage.

"Volt tackle."

Hit from the stomach with impressive strength, Charizard fell over in a loud fwump! It was a fast battle, but it taught so much. If you can't use speed, distract. If you can't catch the foe, take his element away. Gold was thoroughly wiser after this battle. He expected Green to feel like he had felt just moments ago, but he was surprised. Instead of looking angry, or even sad, Green just walked up to Red and wrapped his arms around the black-haired trainer.

Little soft murmurs that Gold couldn't catch, nuzzles and hugs, it was cute. So even after a loss, Green was such a sport...?

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a breathy hello from Silver. That's right, he had beaten Silver, who had huffed and walked away with his Sneasel. Looking up at the redhead, he wrapped his own arms around him and snuggled deeply into him. Win or lose, battle or not, Gold's greatest triumph was having Silver all to his own.

* * *

**A/N:** D'aw. I like this. Review, 'kay 'kay?


	26. the red dress

**A/N:** Well, okay, this is a display of how excited I was to show my idea. I was at the practice, 'cos I manage the baseball team, y'know? So I was watching and then I was struck with sudden inspiration and like, I started to write this from my Blackberry, by signing on and texting it all out on FFnet. Well, now I'm home and I'm ready to finish. I got up to ninety six words from my phone though. Which isn't a lot. Aw. Haha.

------- - - - - -

For Yellow's birthday, Blue had managed to get a hold of champagne and a few decorations. After much insisting by Yellow, they had decided a little party with the two of them but not without fun, of course. Everyone had sent their gifts to Yellow however and as she sorted through them, Blue idly sipped a glass of champagne. Her eyes caught onto the box that Ruby had handed her earlier today, giving a wink and a wave before mischeviously going after Sapphire like a puppy. When Yellow picked it up and gently tore away the wrapper and opened the box, inside was a silky red dress.

"Oooh...how glamourous..."

As she held it up, it was a very sweet dress, with little short puffed sleeves and a red ribbon streaming from the back and even white laced gloves to match. As Blue looked thoughtfully at it, Yellow decided she was going to put it on for the occasion. Not to mention, there was a note that Ruby had written, saying to take pictures to see how it would fit on her. As she went into the bathroom, Blue languidly stretched backwards and kicked her feet in the air.

"H-how does it look?"

Blue's jaw dropped, to be honest. It fit in all the right places, pinching at the waist, right above the knees, even cut low enough to show...was that cleavage?! Blue immediately felt the red rush to her face and Yellow giggled shyly. Usually she could tell what Blue was thinking by her face.

"Looks...looks great, darling..."

Yellow gently sat onto Blue's lap, straddling her and blushing down at her hands. Blue giggled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss against those shy lips, feeling a pair of hands grab her own lovingly.

"Happy birthday Yellow."

* * *

**A/N:** D'awww. I love these little sweet things. Yellow is so cute to writeeee. Please review? I see all you people favoriting and alerts and stuff, I wish you would review and drop me a line! I love talking to my reviewers, please, talk to meeee! I'm sure anyone who has taste like mine would make an awesome-possum friend.


	27. rain

**A/N: **So guess whattt?! I saw some of the scans for the new HG/SS volume in Pokemon Special. HOOOO my goodness, I'm so darn excited. Silver's sixteen, and boy oh boy. He's such a cutie. Hee hee. That means Red and Green are nineteen. They'll have to show, right right? Aghh! So exciteddd. Tell me what you think guyyys!

-------- - - - -

The rain made Red's nose drippy and hard to sleep.

He couldn't train with his pokemon because he'd get sick and wet and uncomfortable. A lot of times, pokemon would trample and herd to get out of the rain and Red's unlucky streak put him smack in the middle of EVERYTHING. Honestly, the rain was Red's number one nemesis. Minus a few...bad guys, of course. Sunny and breezy weather, that was something he could work with. Now Green, he liked the rain. It's sullen personality, it's unrelentless downpour. It strengthened the weaknesses that Green fell to a lot of times and was an opportune moment to get better. Red would snuggle on the couch with a comforter while Green would be outside, going through stances and working hard.

Among the many things that were different, preference in weather was a big one.

Green came in, clad in a thin suit that looked like it belong in some judo dojo or something. Red looked up from the bundle of blankets he was meticulously wrapping around him to find something incredibly sexy. Green's hair was usually upwards and neat-like, but it hung and was even a little messy from the slight wind. Green's top had been removed and numerous drops found their way down his chest, down to the bottoms that hung so low from the weight of the water. Green had a raised eyebrow and a hand in on his hip and Red knew he was about to commence war with the blankets.

A good minute of struggling with his fort of warmth, and then he pounced Green. The rain was suddenly his friend in the way Blue was useful when it came to planning sexy nights and cunning dates.

------- - - - - -

**A/N:** Red will call truce with the rain if it makes a sexy Green. I agree. Review pleeeease?


	28. realize

**A/N**: Baseball and my dumb boys took over my past week. I got today off though, from school even, so I've had plenty of time to sleep, eat, and watch movies. Hee hee.

-------- - - - - -

The day Silver found out he was in love, he had stopped what he had been doing, dropped the knife he had been cutting a carrot with and let it fall with a noisy clatter. In fact, it had been evening with the sun setting, the kitchen rumbling with numerous sounds, a knife in his hand, and a carrot on a wooden cutting board. He had been meticulously going through the orange veggie before a sudden though had struck him hard, like a lead pipe.

"Whoops! Dropped the knife, Silver! When did you get so clumsy?"

Gold's voice rang out cheerfully as he bent over to pick up the tool and started to wash it underneath the sink. Silver's face had paled and he felt a little bit dizzy. Where had this epiphany come from? How could have this had happened? Commitments weren't something he easily admitted to doing or wanting to be in. It felt...well, it felt right to be honest, but that in itself made it feel wrong.

"Silver?"

A face framed with messy black hair and worried eyes came into his line of sight. The familiar round the cheeks, the bright golden eyes, the messy tufts of hair around him...so recognizable, so common, and yet, he was absolutely fascinated and attracted to these little details that made Gold. This wasn't too unlike when he had accepted Gold into his life to this...level, so he wasn't sure why he found it harder to breathe.

"I love you."

The knife clattered noisily the floor as Gold looked right into Silver's face, looking confused and searching. Seconds ticked by. Silver felt a bead of sweat run down his neck. His hands felt warm and his body felt too tall and uncomfortable.

"Say something," Silver huffed nervously. Gold then looked as if he had been animated back to life and smiled gently before moving even closer to Silver.

"I've been waiting forever for those words."

And Silver felt something warm explode in his chest as he felt the pressing of their lips together.

* * *

**A/N:** This is tied with 'rethink'. So yeah, review pleeeease?


	29. passionate

**A/N:** Blaaah! With the release of HeartGold and SoulSilver, I've been playing almost nonstop. I just finally made it to Kanto though. Haha. And I found out at my school, football players LOVE the Pokewalker. Weirdos. I felt so bad for not updating this for...seven or eight days? Ouchies! Baseball and Pokemon = my life. So, I'll update for the next two days to make up for it!

* * *

"You've been training hard lately." The comment made Red look up from under the rim of his hat, his red eyes shining brightly with health and vigor. A light smile graced his face as he shrugged silently. Green couldn't help but bend down and cup those plump cheeks.

"I've missed you."

Warm silk, honey tasting, they were meshed into a loving embrace of tongues and lips and heat. Passion flowed from fingertip to finger tip, both couldn't dare to open their eyes. Red felt his light training clothing to warm and Green felt too far away from Red. He pinned the black-haired boy to the grass and straddled him, a smirk gracing his lips as they parted.

"Tomorrow's our anniversary," Red stated with a blush. Green grinned and shrugged.

"You're not training tomorrow."

Red was okay with that.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, sweet, and to the point! Now, back to beating Kanto. Let me tell you, every time I see Silver, I squeal like a little girl. Hot papi! Anyways, please please reviewww! (And if you have any of the DS games, tell me your team, yeah?)


	30. spring insistence

**A/N:** So, tell me why I leave my phone on for the night, and I wake up to find a bagillion email alerts of favorited alerts and reviews?! Gaahh! You guys are the bestestestest reviewers EVER. I love you guys. So much. Sob!

* * *

"Silverrrr!"

Silence.

"Silver, please?"

More silence.

"C'mon!"

He could hear the ellipses dotting in his head.

"Just once?!"

Gold could never take a hint.

"I won't relent!"

So stubborn. One of those things he hated...but loved, at the same time.

"It's not like anyone will see us!"

Blue was a sneaky girl. He knew that since he was two years old.

"And it's cute!"

What would it take?

"I'm **not** wearing cut off jean shorts and a tank top, and that's final."

That would work, right?

"But it's spring! And spring means comfy clothing or you'll shrivel up and die in thick sweaters and jeans!"

His logic was always stupid.

"I'll do that thing you like in bed." **Damn**.

Stupidly lovable.

* * *

**A/N: **To celebrate spring! It was yesterday, y'know.


	31. morning

**A/N**: 'Lo. It's spring break guys! Yay, so Disneyland tomorrow. And then after some prom shopping(Yay?), I'll be working on chapters as much as I can!

* * *

The sun was beaming down with almost a cheerful glare, causing Green to tighten the blankets around his head even further. He could hear a Pidgey chirpping, the sounds of breakfast downstairs, and he wished he had invested in a pair of earplugs. Didn't the world know sleep was important? If he didn't sleep, he'd be exhausted on the ranch and god forbid a Tauros that crossed his path on a bad morning.

He heard the door opening and almost sighed. Just when he was contemplating of getting up, he heard Red whispering on a phone in a hushed tone.

"Ah, why am I whispering? Green is sleeping and he works so hard y'know, I figured I'd come in here and let him get a few more hours of sleep."

The curtains closed and Red shooed away a Pidgey from the window. Red bent over Green, pressed a chaste kiss against the boy's temple, and tiptoed out of the room, still on the phone.

"Yeah, well, I love him."

...Well.

Maybe Green could get up early this once and help Red with breakfast.

* * *

**A/N**: Green is just too cute. Review pleeeease!


	32. jealousy

**A/N:** Hi thereee! I'm back, rested, and boy, I feel good. Got an LJ? Add me. My username is on the profile.

* * *

"...So naturally, I had to do the right thing..." Red really hated these sorts of parties. Professor Ookido, being so popular, was often a guest at these snooty and high-society shindigs, as was Red and naturally, Green chose to tag along with one of them, his reasons always being: to supervise, to milk their benefits, or he was bored. As it was, Red was all done up in a fancy suit, nursing a glass of sparkling cider with a continuous speed as he watched Green flirt with a number of girls in dresses that Blue would have even sniffed at. Red didn't like to think he was jealous, but when he saw those girls draped across Green's arm, laughing just a little too hard... And in the presence of the Ookido household!

Oh hell no, she had better not just kissed his cheek.

Red intervened with a cheerful smile, loudly claiming that Green had a phone call and it was his duty to grab the confused youth. Dragging Green up a winding staircase, even the Ookido child knew there was something up when the air was thick with a taste of discomfort and...well, maybe some distress. As soon as Red opened the door to the first room he saw, later having a pleasure in knowing he was the only one allowed to yank Green's door that forcefully, he had pouted immediately and sat down on the bed. Now that he was here, he wasn't even sure what to say.

Green had a hunch he knew what this was about and sat gently next to the youth.

"Red..."

Crossing his arms and huffing, Red turned away. Green sighed and slipped an arm around Red's waist, his nose coming to nuzzle the black-haired boy's ear. He tried a few more times to get the boy's attention in that gentle tone before he figured he might as well do something drastic. Red was just beginning to wonder where Green's arm went and when he turned to face the other boy, he felt a body forcefully push him down and a pair of lips firmly latched to his. He was just beginning to press his palms against Green's chest when Green had pulled back slightly, slightly breathless and a bit of a smirk.

"Paying attention now?"

Red blushed deeply and turned away, feeling a pair of hands massage his shoulders.

"T-those girls just want your fame." Red said it so bluntly that Green gave a small chuckle.

"I know."

"And they're not all that pretty."

"I know."

"And you should k-know, they have no right to kiss you like that, 'cos...'cos..." Those deep green eyes bored into his soul practically and he felt his arms move against his will. They began to wrap around Green's neck, who gave a smile as he bent his head down.

"I know."

The next thing Red knew, he was arching upwards, a knee coming between his leg and losing some of his coherency. He almost started sputtering to keep some of his anger, but that too was lost as he focused on what Green was doing to his neck.

----

He awoke to the sounds of a chirping Pidgey and a chattering Rattata.

"Mm...Green?" Red sleepily threw off the covers to see a shirtless Green standing on the windowsill, the sun beams shining almost directly on him. Green looked down at Red with a gentle smile when he turned to see the sleepy mess. It was breathtaking, Red had to admit, when he saw how the shine in his hair stuck out, the tan color of his body seeming to mesh with the scene outside, his deep green eyes shining with a tenderness and love reserved for the champion. Like a painting, Red was happy to have viewed such a beautiful picture within his lifetime with an appreciation that no one could describe.

"Those girls may have money, but I have something they don't."

Red blushed and crawled atop the bed to reach Green.

"I've got a lover who gets jealous, all to my own."

-----

**A/N**: Each time, I'm getting closer and closer to writing my own smut scene. But I'll probably attempt that in a oneshot or something seperate from this since I wanna keep the T rating on this and all. Review, 'kay?


	33. disrespect

**A/N**: Okayyy! So, uhm, I just really needed a break to get the creative juices flowing again. But I'm all set to start again! And Sakura-reviewer-whom-I-Love, your prompt is coming, I promisee! The idea was so nice that I'm actually spending some time on making it long and perfect. (That's What She Said.) Anyways, another chapter!

* * *

"...So...uh...Gold...?" Silver looked tentatively from the hospital bed, actually feeling ashamed for once. What could justify what he did? Nothing, of course. Nothing. He let any conversation drop and clenched his teeth in frustration, Gold's cries audible and nerve-killing.

"Reckless! Reckless, I don't know HOW I can keep up..."

"I'm sorry."

His cries stopped. The last sob died. The sniffling ended. Silver had to look up in alarm, rubbing his gauzed knuckles lightly.

"...Silver...Don't...Don't get in a fight over something so s-stupid ever again...Alright?"

Anyone who disrespected HIS Gold...they'd pay a severe price. And bruised ribs and bloody knuckles would hardly faze Silver.

-------- - - - - -

**A/N**: D'aww. Silver is such a good lover/boyfriend/sweetie-pieeee. Please please review!


	34. hypocrite

**A/N**: A review made me think for a minute. Haha.

------- - - - - - -

He was seething. He was angry. He was...ugh. But at what? What could he possibly be mad at? The guy? Gold? For doing what he, himself, had done only a few days ago? He absentmindedly rubbed the tape on his knuckles.

"Silver..."

His boyfriend laid with a bandage on his cheek and his right hand wrapped up. Silver simply huffed and looked away. Gold pouted and looked down at the sheets.

"I'm sorry...But, what that guy said...I couldn't just let him--"

"I can take care of myself."

Silence. Gold bit his lip and nervously shuffled underneath the cool cloth. He jumped lightly when a taped hand gently wrapped over his uninjured fist. A blush was dusted across Silver's face, but his face had lost the tensions of anger, and instead, he looked merely perturbed.

"You're a hypocrite, but you're my hypocrite." And Gold smiled.

-------- - - - - -

**A/N:** Gold WOULD get into a fight for Silver. So, Sakura's request, I decided, will be my 100th review gift! Yup yup! Because it just seemed like such a good idea, and I'm working so hard on it, it seemed fitting. Wowee. Almost hundred. That's kind of really super duper awesome! Haha.


	35. shopping

**A/N**: Who doesn't love a double update?!

------- - - - - - -

Red loved shopping...sort of. He liked shopping for things that WEREN'T clothes, of course, but he didn't completely dislike the act all together. Plus, when Green went with him, it was sort of fun. Sometimes he would sneak into the dressing room with Red or he would try on something of Red's choosing, no matter how silly. And they always had a great lunch together, afterwards. But what was really mind-blowing, was when Green tried on clothes of his own choosing. He had impeccable taste, and boy, he was a sight for sore eyes. Enough to make others look, at least.

Red didn't have that kind of confidence, when it came to his face at least. In battling, he was sure to top Green. Erm. Not literally, of course.

As he pulled a shirt up to himself to a mirror, he turned around to Green for confirmation. The older boy simply smiled and walked up behind him, draping his arms around the black-haired boy's neck.

"You'll good in anything," he purred into Red's ear. Red flushed but nodded as he held the shirt to his chest.

Sure, shopping wasn't as exciting as battling, but it made him feel good, all the same. Especially when Green was there.

------- - - - - - -

**A/N:** Shoppinggg. I like shopping sometimes. I get into moods where I need cute clothes and then moods when I want more pajamas. Do you guys like shopping? Tell meee!


End file.
